sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Tập a - Chương 1
'Chương 1: Và cứ thế, kì nghỉ đông của Hikigaya Hachiman bắt đầu' Giáng sinh đã qua đi, và kì nghỉ đông cuối cùng cũng tới. Năm cũ cũng sắp sửa kết thúc vào dịp này. Tuy nhiên, trên thực tế, bầu không khí lễ hội đã bắt đầu nô nức từ lâu rồi; chẳng qua thời gian vừa rồi tôi phải đối mặt với quá nhiều chuyện lằng nhằng nên không nhận ra mà thôi. Bầu không khí kia không chỉ là đặc trưng của mùa; trong đó còn hòa trộn cả những cảm xúc và tâm tình của tôi bên trong nữa. Tôi đang nhàn nhã mặc thời gian trôi, để bản thân cuốn vào trong đó và quay lưng lại với những gì tôi đáng ra phải đối mặt. Dù đã thức dậy từ trước, tôi vẫn đang nằm lì trên giường và chăm chăm nhìn bức tường trước mặt. Trên đó có treo một cuốn lịch nhàu nát và đã bị người khác bỏ quên từ lâu. Tôi đang phân vân không biết mình có nên tiếp tục bóc các tờ lịch đi không. Cái tờ lịch ghi chữ “Tháng Mười hai” treo lủng lẳng khiến tôi khó chịu không dứt. Một vài suy nghĩ vô vị hiện lên rồi biến mất trong tâm trí vẫn còn mơ màng ngái ngủ của tôi, như “Mình sẽ đi mua một con yo-yo hyper phổ thông và làm trò loop-the-loop Một trick yo-yo, bạn cho yo-yo quay vòng vòng theo hình elip, một trick tương tự là Around the world, bạn cho yo-yo quay theo hình tròn. Ở đây Hachiman chỉ đang nghĩ vẩn nghĩ vơ.” Những ý nghĩ kì quái như vậy liên tục lảng vảng trong căn phòng không có lối thoát, chỉ có tôi một mình lảm nhảm Cũng may hôm nay là ngày nghỉ. Trong ngày làm việc bình thường, việc ngồi suy ngẫm mấy câu hỏi y như của mấy ông Thiền sư mà bạn gần như không thể trả lời cho tử tế được như thế này về cơ bản là không thể. Cơ thể và tâm trí tôi dường như muốn xác nhận rằng hôm nay đúng là ngày cuối tuần, bởi vì chúng liên tục mơ màng ngái ngủ rồi lại bừng tỉnh. Đã gần đến giờ trưa, vậy nên tôi quyết định tỉnh dậy hẳn luôn. Lắc đầu chậm chạp, tôi đứng dậy. Trước mắt tôi hiện ra một khung cảnh kinh hoàng. Hôm qua tôi đã bắt đầu dọn phòng, nhưng chưa được bao lâu thì đã từ bỏ mặc kệ. Những chồng lon MAX COFFEE rỗng và những cuốn sách đang đọc dở đã cao tới mức sắp sửa chạm tới thiên đường. Trên bàn tôi là một đống thứ linh tinh nằm vất vưởng từ tận dịp cuối quý, như thể một trận tuyết lở có thể tới bất kì lúc nào. Tự hứa với mình rằng sẽ dọn dẹp xong xuôi trong ngày hôm nay, tôi bắt đầu với những cuốn vở, giấy tờ, một vài mẩu ghi chú và đánh dấu rải rác trên bàn. Sau khi bắt gặp một vài tờ giấy cũ rích với thông tin cá nhân bên trên, đầu tôi đột nhiên đau nhói. “Chuyện về Chúa tể Bóng đêm” ngay lập tức bị xé thành từng mảnh nhỏ, cùng với rất nhiều bản thảo nháp và một vài thứ cực dễ khiến người ta nhớ tới cuốn sách thần bí Necronomicon. Tuy nhiên, quá khứ u ám của tôi cuối cùng đã chấm hết, chúng đã bị phong ấn sâu bên trong túi rác; cuốn lịch sờn rách cũng theo chân. Chỉ còn vài ngày nữa là hết năm, vậy nên cũng chẳng cần tới nó làm gì nữa, ha? Đây thật sự là một công việc hết sức khó khăn và loằng ngoằng, bởi tôi chẳng mấy khi đi dọn bàn dịp Năm mới như thế này. Thông thường, mỗi khi cần một chút không gian trên bàn, tôi chỉ dọn dẹp trong một phạm vi vừa đủ mà thôi. Người ta nói rằng những người có nhóm máu như tôi đều rất gọn gàng; tôi mạnh mẽ phản đối quan niệm này. Những người có nhóm máu như tôi chẳng quan tâm mấy tới tình trạng trong căn phòng mình. Thay vào đó, họ hay bận tâm tới phòng của người khác hơn. Họ hay xông vào phòng của người khác và ngay lập tức nói, “Tôi dọn ở đây được không?” Những người nhóm máu B thật là phiền toái mà! Lấy tôi làm ví dụ nhé. Tôi, một người có nhóm máu B, mới không lâu trước đây thôi vẫn còn có thói quen chui vào phòng Komachi và nói, “Đã đến lúc trừng phạt những đứa bé hư không dọn phòng ngăn nắp rồi!”. Cũng vì chuyện này mà con bé cực kì cáu tôi. Ngày xưa, tôi và em gái rất hay sang phòng nhau để trộm truyện tranh của nhau. Tôi cũng tự hỏi tại sao em ấy lại có thể nghĩ truyện tranh của Anh hai cũng là truyện tranh của mình nữa. Ví dụ, em ấy đáng ra phải tự đi mua truyện Inuyasha, cơ mà không hiểu sao cuối cùng tôi lại phải đi hộ. Gia đình của tôi là vậy đó. Tiện đây, tạp chí truyện tranh con gái của em ấy, như Ciao hay Shoujo Comic chính là những thứ chịu trách nhiệm chính khiến cho thế giới quan của tôi có một chút nữ tính và hường phấn. Tôi thường xuyên xem anime dành cho bé gái, lấy cớ là có em gái, nhưng hầu hết cuối cùng chỉ có một mình tôi ngồi xem. Có vẻ như đó là chuyện luôn xảy ra mỗi khi bạn có em gái. Hẳn vậy… Chính vì vậy mà trước ngực tôi đôi khi lại nở hoa hồng và tôi thậm chí còn tự chán ghét chính bản thân mình. Ừ, tôi là một người ủ rũ vậy đó. Tuy nhiên, khi Komachi lên cấp hai, em ấy không vào phòng tôi nữa. Cũng từ đó không còn ai tới thăm phòng tôi, và từ đó nó bắt đầu nhung nhúc rác. Nhiều tới mức mà giờ tôi phải mất kha khá thời gian để dọn dẹp. Nhưng không phải hôm nay. Chắc chắn không phải hôm nay. Việc hôm nay có thể để ngày mai. Tôi tin vào ngày mai! Tôi tin vào tôi của ngày mai! Và không có việc gì không thể chờ tới ngày mai! Dù sao thì công cuộc dọn dẹp vĩ đại cũng đã kéo dài được một lúc rồi. Tôi đã dọn hết đống giấy má và lon MAX COFFEE rỗng, ngoài ra cũng thành công dọn xong cái bàn. Những thứ khác sẽ được xử lý trong tương lai gần. Tôi buộc túi rác lại và đặt ở gần cửa nhà để cha sẽ mang chúng đi đổ trên đường đi làm. Cha đúng là một chuyên gia trong việc vứt đồ. Ví dụ nhé, ông ấy có thể dễ dàng vứt bỏ lòng tự trọng và sự đứng đắn của chính mình. Ông ấy quả là một loài sinh vật quý giá… Ngoại trừ việc thỉnh thoảng vào buổi đêm tôi có nghe ông ấy rên rỉ, “Rồi, rồi, anh sẽ nghĩ cách” qua điện thoại, tôi liền cảm thấy cực kì thất vọng. Okay, mai nếu tôi dậy sớm tôi sẽ đi đổ rác. Tội cha quá… Tôi quẳng chỗ rác đi và tập trung đống sách và mấy thứ linh tinh khác vào một góc… Huh, phòng của mình lúc nào cũng rộng thế này ư? Chà, okay, dọn dẹp bước một đã hoàn thành. Còn khi nào thì làm tiếp bước hai bước ba thì tôi chịu. Tôi thậm chí còn không thèm lên kế hoạch. Thường thì mỗi khi bạn lên kế hoạch làm cái gì đó vào mùa xuân thì chớp mắt một phát đã tới mùa thu rồi. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra vậy? Tôi đang ở đâu? Đây là một trò chơi gì đó chăng? Thôi, trích dẫn câu trong truyện Ikeno Tabari, “Từ giờ anh bị sa thải!” Tôi ra khỏi phòng và đóng cửa lại. Phòng khách lặng ngắt như tờ. Chẳng có ai ở đây ngoại trừ con mèo yêu dấu Kamakura đang nằm ngủ gần bàn sưởi. Ồ, đúng rồi. Bố mẹ tôi vẫn đang đi làm còn Komachi thì ở trường luyện thi. Vậy là chỉ có tôi và Kaa-kun. Không hiểu tại sao tôi cảm thấy rất ấm áp, không biết là do bàn sưởi Kotatsu hay do tôi vẫn còn đang buồn ngủ? Tôi đi vào trong bếp và mở tủ lạnh ra: tìm một ít Tamagoyaki, karaageyaki và sa lát. Trong đó cũng có một nồi đầy súp miso do mẹ nấu vào bữa sáng. Cảm ơn mẹ nhé! Tôi bật bếp lên, đặt nồi lên trên và bắt đầu hâm nóng. Sau đó tôi lặng lẽ nói Itadakimatsu, mặc dù chẳng có ai ở đây nghe tôi nói. Sau khi trở lại phòng khách, tôi bật TV lên và sẵn sàng để xem bộ anime đã được thu băng lại. Sẵn sàng chưa? Trong lúc đó, Kamakura tới gần và thoải mái nằm trên đầu gối tôi. Thỉnh thoảng tôi lại vỗ về cậu chàng; cậu thì cuộn người lại và ngủ tít thò lò. Vừa được sưởi ấm bởi bàn Kotatsu và con mèo, tôi tận hưởng cảm giác no căng bụng sau bữa ăn trưa muộn. Quá sung sướng khi được xem anime vào buổi sáng, tôi từ từ… từ từ… ngủ. Và cứ thế, một mèo một người cùng tận hưởng sự ấm áp và thoải mái trong phòng khách. Bàn Kotatsu đã bật được một lúc, trên TV cũng đang chiếu một vài chương trình mừng Năm mới, dù chẳng ai buồn xem cả. Tôi liếc mắt nhìn cái TV một cái. Vẫn là loạt chương trình Năm mới đó. Trang trí cho tháng Giêng, nhóm máu O, cua, cá hồi giảm giá, toàn là mấy tin như thế. Đúng là một lễ mừng Năm mới kiểu Nhật. Tôi ngáp dài một cái, và Kamakura cũng ngáp theo. Ngáp là một hành động cực kì dễ lây lan. Này, anh bạn ngủ lâu lắc lâu lơ rồi mà vẫn buồn ngủ ư? Chà, tôi cũng y vậy. Tôi quyết định vỗ về cậu chàng thêm một chút. Tiếng tách vang lên. Komakura quay sang phía cửa. Ở đó, tôi thấy mẹ đang đi vào phòng, khẽ dụi hai mắt trông còn đang ngái ngủ. “Oh, mẹ về rồi à?” Bà chỉnh lại kính và chậm chạp nhìn tôi. “Hôm qua mẹ làm việc tới tối muộn nên hôm nay mẹ nghỉ nửa ngày.” “Ah.” Ừ đúng vậy. Làm nô lệ tư bản là một công việc cực kì gian khổ. Tuy nhiên, nếu công ty cho công nhân viên nghỉ nửa ngày thì cũng tốt. Bên cạnh đó, tôi có được thú vui xa xỉ là nằm chầy bừa ở dưới bàn kotatsu hôm nay chính là vì bố mẹ đều đang làm việc chăm chỉ. Cảm ơn Cha và Mẹ; mỗi người một like. Hai người ắt hẳn đang cảm thấy mình vừa thua trò bài Người Nghèo Tên tiếng Nhật là bài Daifugo, tức Người giàu Người nghèo. Ai thắng thì giàu, ai thua thì nghèo. “Cảm ơn, cảm ơn”, tôi thầm lẩm bẩm với chính mình. Trong lúc đó, Mẹ đang chuẩn bị cho công việc khác của bà. Chợt nhớ ra gì đó, bà quay sang phía tôi. “Xin lỗi, tối nay mẹ lại về muộn. Tự tìm món ăn tối đi con nhé.” “Oui.” Tôi bất giác đáp lại bằng tiếng Pháp. Um, Mẹ à… Mẹ nói có vậy thôi đó à, gần như là mặc kệ con đi còn gì, nên đừng làm vậy nhé. Nếu không Komachi cũng sẽ bắt chước làm theo đấy! “Thế đưa tiền cho con đi.” Mẹ ngập ngừng mấy giây, sau đó thở dài buồn rười rượi và đưa tôi tờ một ngàn yên. “Thế còn Komachi?” “Con bé có làm bento rồi. À lại nói, mẹ có nấu cho con nữa đấy.” “Ah. Con nghĩ là con vừa ăn rồi. Cảm ơn mẹ nhé, ngon lắm.” “Biết mà. Con trai lúc nào chẳng vậy…” Mẹ lẩm bẩm gì đó và chuẩn bị rời đi. Heh, có vẻ như mẹ tôi là kiểu bà mẹ mà sẽ đút cho cháu nội của mình ăn như thể không có ngày mai. Mà thật ra điều này có vẻ đúng với tất cả những người bà. Mẹ biết đấy, con cháu của mẹ có thể vẫn còn trẻ, nhưng dạ dày của chúng thì chỉ có giới hạn thôi. Tuy nhiên con vẫn cảm thấy được tình yêu của mẹ trong đó. Gắng sống lâu nhé. Vẫn đang nằm dưới bàn kotatsu, để nó sưởi ấm cho cả cơ thể và linh hồn mình, tôi cẩn thận giấu tiền đi. Và lúc đó, tôi cảm thấy có một ánh mắt đang nhìn mình hết sức dữ dội. “Onii-chan này, đừng có xuất hiện trước mặt Komachi với bộ dạng đó. Cứ thế con bé sẽ thi trượt đó.”Để cho rõ, đây là mẹ đang nói, chứ Komachi chưa về “Umm… Ừ-ừm, được rồi.” Tôi khó mà cưỡng lại được khi bị gọi là “Onii-chan”. Hồi tôi bằng tuổi Komachi và bố mẹ tôi la mắng tôi vì chuyện gì đó, họ không gọi “Hachiman” hay thậm chí là “Con”, mà chỉ từ tốn gọi tôi là “Onii-chan”. Phản xạ tự nhiên có điền kiện khiến tôi im lặng và ngoan ngoãn mỗi khi có ai đó nói từ trên. Mặc dù tôi từng có lần đáp lại rằng “Mẹ ơi, con không phải là Onii-chan của mẹ”, nhưng giờ tôi đã quá lớn để nói câu đó. Thế là tôi chỉ thành thật đồng ý. Mẹ cũng gật đầu và mỉm cười. “Con có thể làm hư con bé sau khi kì thi kết thúc.” “Mẹ à, con có làm hư em ấy đâu.” Tôi là ai chứ, siscon chắc? Hay là cha mẹ đã bắt đầu thừa nhận cảm xúc của tôi? Mẹ lại thở dài thêm lần nữa. “Được rồi. Con đúng là y như cha ở khoản đó.” “Oh.” Xin mẹ đừng so sánh con với cha, xin mẹ đó. Bị so sánh như vậy, tôi rùng cả mình. Sau khi tán dóc một hồi, mẹ cũng phải rời đi. Tôi ngáp dài và tạm biệt, sau đó cũng quyết định chui ra ngoài. Nghĩ vậy, tôi từ từ bò ra khỏi bàn kotatsu. Đây không hẳn là do tôi chịu nghe lời khuyên của MamanTiếng Pháp cho “mẹ”, chỉ là tôi thật sự cần vận động một chút. Cái biệt danh đáng xấu hổ “Hikki” khiến tôi có cảm giác mình như một tên hikikomori Bệnh sợ tiếp xúc với người ngoài, chỉ giam mình trong nhà. Cái này chắc ai cũng biết rồi nhỉ. Thậm chí là Công chúa trị liệu HikkiNhái lại phim Princess Pretty Cure, là một cô gái phép thuật. Không biết phim này có nổi không mà Watari nhắc suốt. ĐÚng, người ngoài nghĩ tôi như vậy, nhưng thỉnh thoảng tôi vẫn có đi ra ngoài chứ. Tất nhiên ở nhà thì thoải mái rồi, nhưng một mình tản bộ bên ngoài cũng không tệ chút nào. Dù sao bạn cũng có thể đi bất cứ nơi đâu bạn muốn! Dù kì nghỉ đông không quá dài nhưng đây vẫn là khoảng thời gian rảnh vô cùng quan trọng. Bạn có thể dùng nó để tìm cái gì đó hay ho mà đọc, hoặc dành cả đêm chơi game. Vậy nên tôi sẽ đi dạo quanh phố, tìm cái gì đó ăn, sau đó lại về nhà, lâu lâu có thể đi xem phim một lần. Tôi chọc Chú mèo giữ nhà Kamakura thêm một lần nữa, sau đó rời đi với tâm trạng rất thoải mái. Nếu bạn muốn đi xem phim ở Chiba, việc chính bạn cần làm là tới ga Chiba. Tôi từng đi xem phim ở đó một lần với Hayama, Orimoto và bạn của cô ấy. Tôi nhớ ở quanh đó cũng có một rạp chiếu phim nữa, nhưng giờ họ chỉ chiếu một số phim nghệ thuật thôi. Tôi cũng không ngại phải ra ga, nhưng tôi hoàn toàn có thể đi xem phim ở Kaihin Makuhari, nơi này gần nhà tôi hơn nhiều. Ở Tsudanuma PARCO cũng có một rạp chiếu phim, nhưng giờ thì nó đóng cửa rồi. Thật ra, từng có thời nguyên cả quận ở arinpia gần ga Inage Kalgan đông nhung nhúc những rạp chiếu phim. Chuyện này thật sự khiến tôi đau khổ mà. Chà, thôi quyết Kaihin Makuhari rồi. Giờ mà đi bằng xe đạp thì chẳng mấy tí là tới, nhưng trời lạnh giá thế này mà nhấn vào pedal thì chả thích thú tí nào, nên tôi tới bến xe bus. Ít nhất xe bus cũng đủ ấm để không bị đông cứng. Tôi xuống xe bus. Gió biển lồng lộng xuyên thẳng vào áo khoác tôi, thế là tôi liền thắt khăn thật chặt, khom người lại và hòa mình vào đám đông. Không biết là do đám đông xung quanh tôi đang thích thú tận hưởng kì nghỉ, hay ở quanh đây đang có một sự kiện gì đó mà đám đông trong này khá lớn. Vật vã len qua đám đông, tôi đi tới phía nhà ga, chỗ có rạp chiếu phim. Đây cũng là rạp chiếu phim mà đợt hè tôi đi cùng với TotsukaĐi hồi nào ta? Chả lẽ là 1 ngoại truyện mà mình chưa dịch?. Nơi này giờ gần như đã trở thành vùng đất thánh. Sau này tôi phải xây một ngôi đền ở đây mới được. Bạn nào không hiểu thì cmt ở dưới mình giải thích nhé Vừa bước vào, tôi liền nghe thấy giai điệu của trung tâm điện tử, chính là tiếng đinh đang của máy điện tử xèng, hòa cùng âm thanh nhốn nháo của lũ nhóc tì. Tôi leo thang bộ lên tầng hai, chọn bộ phim sắp sửa chiếu và mua vé. Có vẻ như đây là một bộ phim bom tấn Hollywood. Đột nhiên trong đầu tôi xẹt qua ý tưởng kiếm cho mình một cây đũa phép và hô lên “Pyu-Kyu! Đi nào!”. Nhưng nghĩ lại, tôi sợ mình sẽ dọa cha mẹ của mấy bé gái ở đây chết khiếp mất. Thôi thì kiên nhẫn chờ đợi bản blu-ray vậy. Xem phim ở rạp một mình, dù chỉ là để giết thời gian, cũng là một việc hết sức xa xỉ. Mà nghĩ lại, đi với người khác cũng đồng nghĩa với việc ta phải chiều theo sở thích của họ. Vừa đi lang thang quanh hành lang, tôi vừa nghịch ngợp búng lên cái vé. Tôi đang định đi xuống dưới trung tâm trò chơi điện tử nhưng đúng lúc đó nhìn thấy một khuôn mặt quen thuộc. “Oh, Hikki! Yahallo!” “Hey.” Coô ấy mang một đôi ủng cao cổ và một chiếc váy len đan. Phần da trần giữa đôi ủng và váy cứ phấp phới lộ ra liên tục. Có vẻ như cô ấy không chịu nổi cái nóng ở hành lang này, bằng chứng là chiếc áo khoác màu be đang ôm trên tay. Mái tóc được cột thành búi, phất phới bay theo từng chuyển động của mái đầu. Yep, người gọi tôi chính là Yui Yuigahama. Cô ấy chạy về phía tôi, nghiêng đầu hỏi. “Cậu làm gì ở đây thế?” “Đi giết thời gian thôi.” Tôi đang định hỏi xem cô ấy đang làm gì ở đây, nhưng câu trả lời đã ngay lập tức xuất hiện ở phía sau, dưới dạng một cô gái với vẻ mặt trông khá thất thần. Ah, tôi biết rồi. “Yuigahama-san, tấm ảnh này không được tốt cho lắm. Nó sáng quá, và mắt của chúng ta bị to hơi quá mức cần thiết. Tôi muốn làm lại.”Trước giờ mình vẫn hay để bất kì người nào xưng hô với Yui đều gọi “tớ”, vì Yui ai cũng xưng “tớ”. Nhưng giờ mới để ý, Yukino khi gọi Yui còn dùng kính ngữ nên thôi cứ “tôi” cho nó chuẩn. Yukino Yukinoshita đang mang một đôi vớ đen 20 denier, (Đúng rồi, thật đấy. 20 denier. Ôi Hikki, mày thật là)denier là đơn vị đo độ dày của sợi vải. Với 1 chiếc vớ 20 denier, bạn sẽ thấy nó mỏng tanh và gần như trong suốt. Không tin search thử 20 denier tight đi thì biết, sexy cực kì luôn, phối với cặp giò của Yukino thì đúng là...., cùng với một đôi ủng da màu đen bó chặt, kèm theo một chiếc váy ngắn xếp nếp ngang eo. Mái tóc cô ấy buông xõa bên noài chiếc áo khoác trắng, buộc hờ lại ở phía cuối với một sợi dây buộc tóc màu hồng. Cô ấy đang lẩm bẩm gì đó với Yuigahama trong khi tay thì chỉ lên trên một tờ giấy nhỏ. “Yukinon, Yukinon! Nhìn kìa, là Hikki! Hikki đó!” “Bộ tôi là thú trong sở thú chắc?” “Oh, Hikigaya-kun. Chào buổi tối.” Yukinoshita có hơi bối rối, cô nàng vội vàng giấu mảnh giấy đang cầm trên tay ra sau lưng. Rõ ràng là họ vừa chụp ảnh trong buồng ảnh Hàn Quốc Photo booth, cơ mà tự dưng nhớ tới chụp ảnh Hàn Quốc hoài niệm vl, thế là cho vào.... Chỉ có 9x mới biết :'( cùng nhau. Kể cả trong thời đại điện thoại lúc nào cũng có camera thì những buồng chụp ảnh như thế này vẫn còn rất phổ biến. “Vậy hai cậu vừa ở trung tâm trò chơi à?” Tôi hỏi. Yuigahama liền bắt đầu lần mò trong túi, cố gắng tìm một cái gì đó. “Ừ. Chúng tôi vừa chụp ảnh ở buồng đằng kia.” Thấy vậy, Yukinoshita liền túm chặt lấy tay cô ấy và bảo với thanh âm lạnh căm, khiến cô ấy phải dừng lại. “Vẻ mặt cậu… nhìn nghiêm túc quá.” Cậu cứ lén lén lút lút, giấu giấu diếm diếm thế kia khiến tôi không tài nào không tò mò được. Yukinoshita vốn đã có làn da trắng bóc và đôi mắt to tròn, nhưng sau khi ảnh bị phơi quá lâu như vậy, nó đã trở thành một thứ hoàn oàn khác... Tôi nghĩ Yuigahama cũng sẽ đồng ý với tôi. Cô ấy thường hay chụp ảnh và sẽ không bận tâm bởi mấy cái ấy. “Cái gì? Bức ảnh kia không được à? Thế chụp lại thôi!” “Dịp khác đi.” Yukinoshita mệt mỏi đáp. Thật là một cuộc chuyện trò thú vị. Có vẻ như họ đã gần gũi với nhau hơn sau dịp giáng sinh. Buổi gặp gỡ ăn mừng Giáng sinh của chúng tôi chỉ vừa mới qua chưa được bao lâu, nhưng tôi nghĩ với họ mọi thứ đã khác xa lúc trước. Nhiều chuyện đã xảy ra quá mà... Như người ta vẫn hay nói, sau cơn mưa rồi sẽ có cầu vồng. Kể cả những khoảng thời gian vô nghĩa ở bên nhau cũng giúp thắt chặt tình bạn của họ. Cứ thế này, tôi chẳng mấy chốc mà phải cầu chúc hai bạn sống bên nhau đến đầu bạc răng long mất. Sau khi chúng tôi thảo luận xong về vụ ảnh ọt, Yukinoshita vội vàng giấu nó lại vào trong túi và nhìn vào mẩu giấy trên tay tôi. “Hikigaya-kun, cậu định đi xem phim à?” “Ừ.” Tôi xòe tờ vé ra cho Yukinoshita xem. Cô ấy đọc tiêu đề, gật gật đầu rồi lại nghiêng đầu sang bên ngạc nhiên. “Lạ ghê. Tôi không nghĩ cậu lại có gu phim ảnh này đấy. Tôi nghĩ những tựa phim được thảo luận rộng rãi sẽ phù hợp với cậu hơn. Chúng là đối tượng chính của những kẻ hám lợi, những kẻ chỉ trích và cúi nhìn người khác với sự khinh miệt.” “Này, cô nghĩ tôi là ai thế? Dừng lại đi; tôi không phản biện được câu vừa rồi đâu. Bên cạnh đó, tôi chỉ muốn đi giết thời gian thôi.” Thực ra rạp chiếu phim là một nơi thích hợp để xem những bộ phim hay và được đầu tư bài bản hơn. Kể cả nếu kịch bản có rác rưởi, bộ phim không có gì đặc sắc thì bạn vẫn có thể tự an ủi mình rằng bạn ít nhất cũng đã đến và tận hưởng và bạn không lãng phí thời gian. Tuy nhiên, kể cả nếu bạn có chọn một bộ phim tầm thường với diễn xuất như khỉ khô thì bạn vẫn có được cái cảm giác thoải mái trên. “Vả lại…” Đang nói, tôi đột nhiên khựng lại, nhưng ánh mắt của Yukinoshita lại ra lệnh cho tôi phải nói tiếp. Thế là tôi dõng dạc tiếp tục. “Đầu tiên, tôi xem phim, sau đó tôi đạp chúng xuống bùn.”Ý của 8man ở đây chắc là xem phim là phụ, xem để săm soi chỗ dở của phim để chửi bới mới là chính. Như các bạn đã biết,Oregairu là truyện rất tối nghĩa, có đôi khi có những chỗ mà mình méo biết dịch sao cho chuẩn “Đạp, huh…?” Yukinoshita tì ngón tay lên trán và thở dài, cứ như đang đau đầu lắm không bằng. Trong lúc đó, Yuigahama đọc được tựa đề phim trên vé. “Này, hay là chúng ta đi xem phim này đi!” Cô ấy giật giật tay Yukinoshita và nói. Cô ấy có hơi sửng sốt trong giây lát, nhưng sau đó mỉm cười và tinh nghịch hỏi lại. “Tôi thì không sao, nhưng vụ mua sắm thì tính sao đây?” “Eh? Oh…” Yuigahama nhướn mày và thoáng nhìn chúng tôi. Yukinoshita chỉ mỉm cười tươi rói và đáp. “Để sau cũng được. Hoặc sau khi đi xem phim xong, nếu cậu muốn.” “Thật ư?” Có vẻ như Yuigahama là người lên lịch cho buổi đi chơi này. Mặc dù câu chốt của cô ấy có hơi đáng thương, bình thường cô ấy vẫn hay có cái vẻ của con chó con bị mắng. Ngược lại, giọng của Yukinoshita lại hiền từ và ấm áp. “Thật.” Yuigahama mỉm cười tươi rói, thả tay Yukinoshita ra và chạy tới cổng rạp chiếu phim. “Vậy đi thôi! Ba chúng ta lần đầu tiên cùng nhau xem phim!” Cô ấy nhìn chúng tôi và kêu lên. Và cô ấy nói không sai chút nào. Thời gian dành cho clb cũng hữu ích đấy, nhưng chúng tôi chưa từng một lần thật sự thư thái mà tận hưởng khi không có yêu cầu nào quấn thân; chưa một lần đi bộ quanh thành phố và chưa từng đi xem phim cùng nhau. “Đúng vậy.” Nhưng nếu chúng tôi có một cơ hội như vậy, người sẽ nắm lấy nó đúng là chỉ có Yuigahama mà thôi. Yukinoshita, người đang đi trước mặt tôi hờ hững trả lời. “Ngoại trừ việc chỗ ngồi đã định trước nên chúng ta sẽ ngồi khá là cách xa nhau.” “Hử? O-ồ chà…” Yuighama lại nắm lấy tay Yukinoshita và bước lên thang cuốn. Tôi đứng chờ họ mua vé xong; một lúc sau, buổi chiếu phim bắt đầu. Chúng tôi đi thẳng tới cửa, đưa vé ra và đi vào. Khán phòng bên trong tĩnh lặng lạ kì. Tôi thì tôi lại thích thế. Trong lúc đang tìm ghế của mình, tim tôi bất giác đập nhau hơn. Một cảm giác háo hức quen thuộc, bất chấp bộ phim đó có phải là một kiệt tác danh tiếng hay là phim đoạt giải mâm xôi vàng. Phim ảnh thật là ó xầm! Cơ mà tôi lại chưa từng xem phim này. “Thế gặp lại cậu sau!” Yuigahama nói đoạn và đi tới ghế của mình. Trong tay Yukinoshita đã có sẵn một túi bỏng ngô và một chai coca mua trước. Huh? Cậu xem phim với một tư thái nghiêm túc và chuyên nghiệp thật đấy, Yukinoshita-san. Tôi tới ghế của mình, ghế giữa của hàng cuối cùng. Tôi có thể thấy khán phòng lúc này đã đông đến khoảng 70%. Mặc dù đây đã là dịp cuối năm, tuy nhiên hôm nay vẫn là ngày đi làm, vậy nên trong rạp cũng không đông lắm. Nhưng tôi vẫn đảm mắt nhìn những ghế trống; đây là một thói quen hơi dị của tôi. Luôn luôn tìm kiếm những thứ bị thiếu, bị trống. Và kể cả khi tôi đã biết chắc chắn thứ gì bị trống, tôi vẫn nhìn lại để kiểm chứng. Tại sao ta? Dù sao tôi cũng không tính lấp đầy chỗ trống đó. Trong khi chơi trò chơi “tìm những chỗ trống”, tôi tình cờ bắt gặp hai ghế nọ. Hai người kia ngồi ở đó, phía trước tôi hai hàng ghế. Nhìn những đường nét phía sau thôi cũng đã đủ để tôi hình dung ra đó là ai. Tôi nhìn họ nói qua nói lại về chuyện gì đó, thi thoảng lại cười. Rồi khán phòng tắt điện. Một vài đoạn trailer được bật lên nhưng tôi chẳng thèm để tâm đến nó một tí tẹo tèo teo nào. Tôi chỉ tập trung nhìn hai người họ. Bộ phim đã bắt đầu được một lúc, nhưng tôi vẫn không tài nào tập trung được. Ánh sáng từ màn hình phía trước làm nổi bật bóng dáng của hai người ngồi cách tôi hai hàng ghế. Tôi cứ mải nhìn búi tóc hồng đung đưa và mái tóc đen dài vui tươi nhảy múa. Có vẻ như cuộc trò chuyện của họ còn thú vị hơn cả những thứ trên màn hình. Tôi đột nhiên cảm thấy một cảm giác khác lạ, cảm giác như nhạc phim không hề khớp với cuộc chuyện trò của họ. Mặc dù không nghe được gì, tôi vẫn mải quan sát họ. Càng nhìn họ bao lâu, tôi lại càng cảm thấy một sự hấp dẫn đầy bí ẩn và lạ kì. Cuối cùng, tôi chỉ mải ngắm hai cô gái nọ và chả nhớ chút nội dung phim nào. 'Chú thích' Category:Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru